Love or Love Not
by Pilgrim Grey
Summary: Title sucks! Fujiwara Takumi was thinking how good it would be to be in love with the gorgeous Takahashi Ryousuke. Unbeknownst to him, Ryousuke was thinking the same thing. So what will happen? Rated T for safe


Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D nor its characters.

A/n: First time writing Initial D fan fiction. I like Ryousuke x Takumi….

Project D had yet another victory. Fujiwara Takumi watched Takahashi Ryousuke out of the corner of his eye as the man spoke to his younger brother, Takahashi Keisuke, the uphill Ace of Project D.

"Fujiwara? Fujiwara? Are you okay?" Matsumoto Shuichi asked, concerned for the young driver. "Nothing, I am just tired," Takumi returned to his senses, replying politely. Matsumoto nodded, not thinking anything about it. The young Ace was well known for his ability to space out at any time.

Takumi went to get a drink from the machine vendor and get closer to the Takahashi brothers. To his surprise, he noticed that Ryousuke had a gentler expression on his face when he spoke to his brother. It was not obvious to the casual observer, but to Takumi it was like the headlights glaring at him. He suddenly thought what would it feel if he was in Keisuke's shoes.

Takumi blushed slightly and he drank to cover up his sudden flush. Unfortunately for him, Ryousuke chose that exact moment to call him over. "Well done, Fujiwara. You did brilliantly in that match just now," Ryousuke smiled at him. Then he noticed that the younger man looked oddly flushed. "Are you alright? You look flushed," he said worriedly, reaching out to touch Takumi's forehead. "I-I am fine, Ryousuke-san," Takumi stuttered slightly as he replied. He could not help for having a crush on the older man, did he?

Keisuke watched the entire exchange with interest. He knew of Takumi's infatuation with his brother but was not disturbed by it. His own brother wasn't that straight now he thought of it. Besides, Takahashi Ryousuke did not touch anybody who wasn't family in that way he touch Takumi just now. In fact, Keisuke was most interested at the outcome of this.

Fumihiro came over to say something to Ryousuke but was stopped by Keisuke. "Wait, Fumihiro. Aren't you a bit curious to how this is going to turn out?" asked Keisuke in a low voice. Fumihiro was hooked. Together with Kenta, the trio moved to a further distance where they could spy and not be too obvious about it.

Fumihiro was first to comment. "I never saw Ryousuke-san looking at anyone with that gentle expression except for you, Keisuke." Keisuke nodded, and then continued, "Well, I think we can be sure that my brother have at least a soft spot for Fujiwara. As for Fujiwara, I think he is being pretty obvious." Kenta was the only one left in the dark. His two companions would not explain to him, instead telling him to observe more intently. So Kenta looked closely at the couple.

Ryousuke was oblivious to the fact that his brother had walked away on him. All he cared now was the young driver in front of him that seem to have contracted a fever. He placed his hand on Takumi's forehead finding it cool. But what about the flush? He wondered to himself. For someone studying medical, this was disgraceful. But he could not stop appraising Takumi who looked more beautiful because of the flush.

He groaned inwardly and berated himself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts about the prodigy. To his horror, he found himself suddenly seized by an unexplainable urge to pull Takumi into his arms and kiss him senseless. Some of his inner war must have made its way to his face because Takumi was looking concernedly at him. "Are you alright, Ryousuke-san? You looked worried," Takumi said.

Yeah, right. Worried that I might not be able to stop myself from ravaging you right here, thought Ryousuke before he caught himself. Horrified, he turned to say something to Takumi. However the Ace driver was moving towards him too. With a startled gasp, Ryousuke suddenly found himself with an armful of Fujiwara Takumi.

Takumi was most surprised when Ryousuke moved, resulting in him losing his balance and falling right into Ryousuke's arms. He felt the other stiffened and he lost his nerve, not daring to move first.

Ryousuke went rigid as he hold his urge to kiss the inviting lips in. Unluckily, he found his strength inadequate to hold up a male for long. As he sought desperately to hold Takumi upright, he accidentally kiss him. To his fascination, Takumi responded positively.

In the background, all three men stared agape, Keisuke's cigarette dropping to the floor. Looking at each other, they nodded in agreement and begin to creep away, leaving the couple who just found their love alone.


End file.
